


Cass's Chaos

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: Egomaniacs Getting Egged [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cassandra Cain Being Chaotic, Egging, F/F, Gen, Revenge, Sibling Bonding, Siblings Encouraging and Enabling Each Other's Bullshit, The Batfamily Causing Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: David Cain gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Series: Egomaniacs Getting Egged [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883419
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Cass's Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Caliope96 for suggesting this. I'm not super familiar with Cass, but I hope I did her justice.

When Bruce told her that David Cain had escaped the prison he was being held in, Cass wasn’t scared, not really. Angry, yes, and maybe a little disappointed in the prison, but not scared. But she could tell that Bruce was worried, so she just silently hugged him and let him think that it was because she needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stephanie found out that David Cain had escaped, she was furious, her whole body holding a promise of blood and violence. She had paced back and forth across their shared bedroom, snarling curses and insults, and Cass couldn’t help her smile as she stood to kiss Steph, murmuring, “Bedtime.”

Steph rolled her eyes, but allowed Cass to drag her into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cass found Tim the next morning, looking distinctly murderous as he snarled, “I’m gonna skin both of those fucking _assholes_ alive.”

Cass set her chin on his shoulder, looking at the card in his hands, and Tim growled, “David Cain is joining up with Raisin.”

Cass frowned and Tim continued, voice and posture promising chaos and destruction, “They’re doing the induction ceremony at one of Raisin’s bases tomorrow and that fucking egotistical prick had the audacity to invite me.”

An idea crossed Cass’s mind and she grinned, plucking the invite from Tim’s hand and stating, “Eggs.”

Tim’s eyes lit up and he straightened up, clearly catching onto her plan as he breathed, “This is why you’re my favorite, Cass. There’s not enough time to get really nasty rotten eggs, unfortunately, but we can fill them with paint and maybe something that smells really bad?”

Cass grinned and pulled out her phone as Tim mused, sending out two texts before dragging Tim with her to the Cave. Moments later, Steph arrived with a package of multicolor glitter, several bottles of paint, and their secret weapon. Tim grinned broadly at the sight of the moldy yogurt until, ten minutes later, Jason arrived with several cartons of eggs and Damian and the egg-filling began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night found most of Gotham’s Bats crowded in the rafters of one of Ra’s’s bases, armed with a slingshot and a carton of eggs each. Ra’s and David came out into the center of the room for their ceremonial duel and Cass grinned, pulling back her slingshot and firing the first egg. It splattered in a mess of egg, golden paint, and black glitter against the side of David’s head and, in a heartbeat, the rest of the Bats had begun raining eggs down on Ra’s and David. Cass beamed as she pelted the man who had stolen her childhood with eggs and, as the first of the ninjas started scaling towards the rafters and it was time for the Bats to go, she fired her final egg, managing to get it directly in his open mouth as he yelled. Then she was climbing out of the hole they had carved in the roof, leaning against Steph and giggling with her family the whole way home.


End file.
